


Chained Fate

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Death, Gruvia - Freeform, Other, battles, e.n.d makes an appearance, mentions of suicide from manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: Fairy Tail 499 spoilers!: After Gray thinks he's lost everyone due to tragic deaths and sacrifices he makes a decision that he'll regret forever.





	

  
We stand here with two people who have had a terrible past and somewhat tragic events happen to them individually and together but they never experienced anything this painful because it involved both of them together and not separately.   
Gray lost his parents due to the disaster of his town and a certain monster that was involved, said monster also took away his mentor,his mother like figure who he said he would never open up to someone but he did and now she's gone too. She didn't have to go but she did it for the goodness of her heart, it was her sacrifice.  
During the Grand Magic Games Gray almost died himself, well he at least everyone thought he did until a certain mage reversed time and gave Gray a second chance at living and you would think he would try to be more serious with his feelings? But he did not. After he realized her sacrifice which apparently runs in the blood, he cried once more losing another important person.   
During their fight with Tartaros he was reunited with his father’s living controlled corpse in the most unethical way and he had to battle through that as well, until he was also gone for the second time. But then he had someone very important to his heart comfort him and for the first time he broke down in front of someone and conveyed his feelings with his tears to her.  
For the first time in awhile he was in absolute bliss enjoying his free time training and living with his special mage, but then he made the fatal mistake of leaving her all alone not telling her where he's going or if he’ll ever come back alive, but she had hope and faith he would.   
But then on that fateful day he also lost someone again and this is how it happened.

Brandish has taken away Natsu,Lucy, and Happy to somewhere else on the battlefield, all that was left was Gray and Juvia and he felt pretty confident knowing they can fight very well together especially with their special move: a Unison Raid.   
But unfortunately fate wasn't in their side today and has decided to give them the worst they could ever possibly think of. Invel has used his magic to put a lock and chain on the two water and ice lovers bound to their death. Everything happened so quickly Gray didn't even notice they had been battling for so long before they both got this feeling in their guts.  
Before they could even notice their hasty sacrifice, they had inflict serious stab wounds on themselves at almost the same time, obviously lovers think alike. Both were shocked they reacted the same and was kind of sad but happy that they would die together, in what some people call a Lover’s Double Suicide.  
Invel thought they were dead and walked away not caring anymore about this unfortunate battle. But that changed when Gray opened his eyes and found Juvia’s cold dead corpse beside him.

Since everyone he had loved died; Silver,Mika,Ur,Ultear and now Juvia. Gray didn't really care about his decisions because he thought what was the point all he was angered and sad. His mind was clouded and he wasn't making the best decisions right now which is how he happened upon the battlefield with his best friend now known as E.N.D. as revealed to him before.   
He couldn't believe his best friend this that grew up with and spent his time with was the person he had wanted to kill for so long. He was right there under his nose the whole time and he didn't even know. But now was the time to deal with it he thought.., as he warmed up his body and prepared his magic for the probably most epic battle to happen during his life.   
Little did Gray know that Juvia was actually indeed alive and well thanks to Wendy’s quick arrival on the scene with her and Chelia’s shared healing magic. Juvia realized Gray wasn't anywhere in sight and she ran hoping to find him and show him that she was alive and to not make any rash decisions, but she was too late.   
When Juvia and Wendy and Charle arrived on the scene Gray and E.N.D were already at the climax of the battle.   
“Gray-sama, please don't hurt Natsu-san!” Juvia yelled at the ice mage because she knew even thought he was hurt he truly wouldn't want to kill his best friend.   
“Juvia..?!” Gray turned around in an instance to the voice of the woman he loved, the woman he thought was dead.. he was shocked to find her standing there in her shredded clothing alongside Wendy and her exceed.   
“Juvia!” Gray yelled from his spot and was gonna run over to her to make sure he wasn't seeing things but he forgot he was in the middle of a battle and didn't settle well for him.  
“Don't be getting distracted, Gray…” E.N.D said in a dark tone as he raised his arm and shot it through Gray’s heart, twisting and turning it inside the wound.   
“GRAYYYY!!!!” Juvia collapsed on her knees,tears pouring down her face as she watched her lover bleed out by his own friend.. guildmate..  
Gray coughed up a lot of blood on the ground, and it dripped down his mouth down his chin. He was in absolute shock, he finally had another chance to be with Juvia, and he lost it without a second thought.   
E.N.D pulled out his hand and Gray dropped to the ground like a dead fly, bleeding out on the ground that would leak down the gravel and go further and further down towards Juvia.   
“I won but at the cost of getting this bastard’s blood all over me, tch.” Natsu clicked his tongue irritated.   
“Natsu-san.. how could you..” Juvia was right in front of the pink haired demon seriously asking why he did it.   
“How could I what? He came at me and so we battled and he just got the short end of the stick and ended up dead.” He replied ever so casually.   
Juvia backed away in terror of this demonic thing in front of her, she couldn't believe it.. Gray was really dead this time there was no Ultear to reverse it this time..He was truly..gone forever..   
“Juvia-san something's happening to Gray’s body!” Wendy shouted as she noticed something over taking his body.  
Juvia approached his corpse to find black markings taking over the completion of his body, it was the stuff that appeared when he was fighting Avatar and when he summoned his Devil Slayer magic, Juvia recognized it in a second.   
“Oh god no.. not this..” Juvia put her hand over her mouth and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.  
But her worst fears came true, as Gray awakened and rose up, clearly alive.   
“Juv..ia?” Were his first words as he opened his purple filled eyes.   
“Gray-sama…” Juvia cupped his cheek and she still couldn't process the fact that her Gray was gone and lost forever. All that was left was this thing which she identified as a demon.  
Gray knew the risks of using his magic and now it has come to haunt him for good. After he died, his darkness took over and revived him as a demon covered in complete black markings and purple filled illuminated eyes. He was the very thing he sought to defeat, a demon..

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile! I've been so crazily busy with college and writing stuff with my partner! Expect some OnS stories in the future from us! c: <3


End file.
